Mão Boba
by Gabriel F
Summary: A biblioteca está lotada. Em uma mesa ao fundo, James tenta ler seu pergaminho de Feitiços. A tarde de estudos se transforma, entretanto, quando uma certa mão sobe até sua virilha e discretamente começa a desabotoar suas calças… James&Lily. Oneshot. Limonada - contém sexo, ou quase, para a infelicidade de James.


**Resumo:** A biblioteca está lotada. Em uma mesa ao fundo, Sirius dorme profundamente. Ao lado dele, Marlene desenha possíveis estratégias para o time da Grifinória. Oposta à goleadora, Emmeline escreve um resumo sobre ervas mágicas junto de Remo. Do lado direito da menina, Lily lê displicentemente 'Saturno: adivinhações do gigante anelado'. Completando a mesa, James tenta ler seu pergaminho sobre feitiços domésticos. A tarde de estudos se transforma, entretanto, quando uma certa mão sobe até sua virilha e discretamente começa a desabotoar suas calças… James&Lily. Limonada.

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertence, exceto a malícia.

**Rating:** Mature (contém sexo, ou quase, para a infelicidade de James).

**Nota do Autor:** como já dito, contém conteúdo sexual explícito. Me diverti demais escrevendo essa aqui. Espero que gostem. Uma nota antes de começar, entretanto. É uma observação que tive ao escrever a _fic_. É incrivelmente difícil a nomeação de órgãos sexuais (sério). Pensando agora em sinônimos, ou me parecem todos chulos, ou muito científicos, ou muito infantis (do pênis à rola, passando pelo pipi; ou da vagina à buceta, passando pela florzinha). Não tem uma palavra que seja comum, cotidiana, descarregada de significados ou contextos. Interessante isso, até onde o tabu sexual na sociedade se reflete não só nas formas de discurso e meios de comunicação, mas também na semântica da palavras em si.

Sem mais sociologias, boa leitura & comentem!

* * *

**Mão Boba**

A biblioteca estava lotada. Em uma mesa ao fundo, escondida pelas estantes abarrotadas de livros, Sirius dormia profundamente. James, que sentava em sua frente, invejava o amigo, que havia gabaritado a prova anterior, e consequentemente não mais dependia da prova final para ser aprovado em feitiços no sétimo ano – ou como dizia, havia conquistado o direito de dormir. O rapaz suspirou, enquanto observava os ombros do amigo se inflando, e depois retraindo, a medida que respirava. O que mais lhe incomodava sobre feitiços era o fato de dele não gostar especialmente da matéria, mas que também não lhe incomodava a ponto de desgostá-la. Era algo neutro em sua vida – nem bom, nem ruim, e essa neutralidade gerava indisposição em momentos de foco e concentração.

"Imagina tomar isso um dia!", o comentário de Emmeline se destacou no ambiente.

A biblioteca estava, consideradas as devidas proporções, barulhenta: muitas páginas sendo viradas, muitos alunos murmurando e muitos livros sendo tombados. Ela riu junto de Remo, que estava ao seu lado. Ambos estavam cara a cara, estudando efeitos de ervas mágicas no extremo oposto da mesa. James sorriu ao escutar o comentário da amiga. Ainda que de família mágica, era conhecido da turma que os pais dela foram um casal exemplar da década dos anos 60 – hippies declarados, pouco mais velhos do que a filha, que conhecia histórias de seus genitores e os tais efeitos mágicos que algumas plantas podem provocar.

O maroto continuou sua varredura pela mesa que estava sentado. Entre Emmeline e Sirius, estava a única sextanista na mesa: Marlene, verdade seja dita, estava só quando James havia chegado, e eventualmente a turma do sétimo ano se agrupara lá junto dele, tornando-a minoria. A menina, entretanto, era querida por todos, e estava alegremente quebrando um galho para James. Ele, já sobrecarregado com as provas do sétimo ano e com seus deveres de Monitor-Chefe, não teria tempo para esquematizar uma estratégia de jogo contra o time da Lufa Lufa, de forma que delegara para a menina – goleadora e artilheira nata – a função, que a rigor pertence ao Capitão do time de quadribol. Não deixava de ser um passo natural, bem acreditava, já que ao final do ano cogitava em indicar para McGonagall a menina para ser a nova capitã.

Ela levantou os olhos do desenho tático que fazia, e ao encontrar os de James, lançando uma piscadela, fazendo beiço e fechando os olhos, como se estivesse, modéstia a parte, fazendo as melhores jogadas já pensadas em um campo de quadribol. Ele abanou a cabeça, segurando o riso. Adorava esse jeito típico da menina, de espoleta sorridente e espontânea. Ela era uma de suas melhores amigas – era quase um maroto, concluiu; só que com peitos, acrescentou; o tipo de maroto que ele não se importaria de pegar, admitiu em um lapso de sinceridade.

Mas que não iria, porque "amor" era um tópico encerrado em sua vida: já faziam quatro meses que orgulhosamente poderia se apresentar como James Potter, grifinório, Capitão do time de quadribol, Monitor Chefe, e namorado de Lily Evans. Sob outra ótica de interpretação (a de Sirius, diga-se), ainda haviam dois meses para James prestar a prova prática de DCAT dos NIEMs nu (a primeira aposta, James venceu após a primeira semana de namoro, e Sirius passou um final de semana com um piscante "eu avisei" em sua testa; a segunda, após um mês de namoro, Sirius, consecutivamente derrotado, declamou um soneto de amor para McGonagall). Enfim, não somente eram quatro meses os quais ele estava sendo irremediavelmente correspondido por Lily em todos os sentidos que ele poderia imaginar, como também seu melhor amigo resolvera lhe proporcionar momentos de intenso valor cômico. James não conhecia melhor definição para seu estado de espírito do que exultante.

E não podia negar, a cada dia que passava, mais apaixonado estava por Lily. Se no começo cada beijo e cada aperto de mão eram acompanhados com um leve tom de surrealidade, e James repetia cada um desses atos para se convencer de que aconteciam, agora o grifinório estava completamente rendido pelos trejeitos da ruiva. Não era para ser uma questão de como a menina sorria para ele quando seus olhares se cruzavam em sala de aula. Não era para ser uma questão de como ele gostava cara de esquilo que ela fazia quando se servia de sorvete para a sobremesa. Não era para ser uma questão de como ela acariciava sua nuca e coçava sua cabeça quando estavam estudando juntos no Salão Comunal. Não era para ser uma questão de como ela de repente lhe roubava um beijo. Não era para ser uma questão de como ela ia em sua direção toda vez que ele lhe segurava a mão, de forma que ele pudesse abraça-la com o outro braço. Ou de como ela se aninhava em seu peito e ombro, quando sentavam em um sofá, e suspirava, confortável. Mas era, e não havia como não ser.

Assim, James dirigiu seus olhos para a última pessoa da mesa, que sentava ao seu lado esquerdo. Lily lia displicentemente 'Saturno: adivinhações do gigante anelado'. O livro, imenso, jazia aberto e transcorria sobre mapas e fórmulas, estrelas e cometas. Pelo menos seu texto era acompanhado de figuras. A menina, de cotovelo esquerdo na mesa, tinha a cabeça apoiada em sua mão, e sua mão direita tomava notas em um pergaminho ao lado. O cabelo da menina estava preso por uma aguerrida pena, que mantinha em coesão as mechas em brasa da garota. Suas mangas estavam dobradas, e a gravata a muito fora afrouxada. Como a ruiva mantinha a camisa livre de marcas, James notou, era um mistério. Um segredo um tanto menos relevante, entretanto, daquele que era escondido pela saia do uniforme de Hogwarts. Esta, fonte de ódio do rapaz, concedia um par de dedos da coxa alva da menina caso ela estivesse de pernas cruzadas (felizmente, ela adora estudar assim, comemorou) e só revelava o resto em exercícios de pura imaginação.

Não que ele quisesse apressar a menina em uma intimidade a qual ela não estivesse de comum vontade disposta a partilhar. Pelo contrário, sempre que conversavam sobre esse assunto, assegurava a ela que tudo teria seu ritmo natural, e que o conforto dela em relação a isso em muito superava a vontade dele. Não que ele reclamaria caso ela se decidisse o quanto antes. Apenas queria que ela estivesse no mesmo barco dele: para isso, nada mais justo que ele frequentar o barco dela. Ou pelo menos se convencia assim. Os poucos meses de namoro haviam mostrado que Lily era uma menina liberal e muito menos frígida do que aparentava, apesar de inocente, de forma que esperava ansioso o momento que ela cruzaria a linha do aquecimento - e não tenha dúvida, ambos sabiam aquecer um ao outro - para o verdadeiro jogo começar.

"E quando isso acontecer, Jamie, você será o primeiro a saber", ela garantia para ele durante tais conversas, sua expressão guardando uma promessa muito maior do que a que as palavras guardavam. Até lá, se contentava com uma mão boba aqui, outra acolá. Poucos dias atrás, haviam ficado a sós no final de uma reunião com os Monitores, e James enlaçou-a pela cintura, sua boca instantaneamente colando na dela. Sentiu as mãos dela se enrolando com seu cabelo e sua nuca, enquanto sua outra mão passeava pelas costas da menina. Se dirigiu ao seu pescoço, e o mordeu de leve, aproveitando para apertar a bunda de Lily. Sentiu em sua nuca a menina expirar pesadamente – conhecia aos poucos suas reações, mas sabia que ela estava arrepiada -, para em seguida cortar o momento.

"James!", ralhou.

"Eu tive a impressão que você gostou", ele sorriu, ainda abraçando ela. A menina meneou a cabeça, como se ele fosse incapaz de compreender o que se passava. Seus olhos se encontraram, os dela fuzilando os dele. Por fim sorriu.

"Shhh!", admitiu em um riso, beijando-o rapidamente e o abraçando também. "Mas tente maneirar nessas mãos bobas… Imagina se nos pegam assim", pediu, olhando ao redor para a sala vazia.

"Mas não estamos fazendo nada de errado…", se defendeu.

"Sua mão é boba até demais".

"Minhas mãos têm de bobas o que as suas não têm", ele brincou. Ambos riram.

"E ainda sobra um pouquinho", ela brincou, e ao ver sua cara, completou, "ainda vou te mostrar que de bobas minhas mãos não têm nada", disse sorrindo enigmática, enquanto ajeitava a gravata dele.

Seu reminiscência foi interrompida gradualmente, a medida em que a mão direita da ruiva pousou em seu joelho. Imediatamente seus olhares se encontraram e James sorriu solícito, enquanto as unhas da menina lhe arranhavam delicadamente por cima do algodão da calça. Não era para ser uma questão de como isso o afetava, mas era.

Após um instante, ambos voltaram a atenção para as respectivas leituras, mas mão da menina permaneceu lá, em repouso. Como se isso já não fosse o suficiente para roubar toda a concentração de James. Seus dedos logo voltaram às carícias, que dessa vez se estendiam até a coxa de James e voltavam. Um arrepio lhe percorreu as costas, endireitando brevemente sua postura. (in)Conscientemente, ele abriu suas pernas, apostando consigo mesmo até onde Lily iria.

"Pena que não vai durar mais de alguns segundos", pensou.

Os dedos da menina não se intimidaram, pelo contrário, e arranhando levemente suas coxas, percorreram a avenida que lhes fora aberta para se fecharem hesitantes na virilha. Seu coração, desnecessário redigir, perdeu uma ou duas palpitações antes de disparar; enquanto em seu estômago uma revoada de borboletas tomava lugar. Ele exalou audivelmente, procurando os olhos de Lily com os seus, mas para todos os efeitos a menina continuava lendo ingenuamente o livro de Adivinhação. Com a exceção de sua mão direita que, carinhosa, apesar de vagarosamente, tomava os detalhes da anatomia do namorado.

"Por Merlin", raciocinou em um ápice de atividade cerebral.

Nada mais do que o natural, seu corpo reagiu. E bom, lá estava em uma biblioteca cheia de alunos, em uma mesa com seus amigos. Melhor momento com certeza não há para um íntimo _rendez-vous_ pelas mãos da namorada. Literalmente pelas mãos da namorada. A preocupada consciência de James logo foi inundada pela sensação confortável que acompanha cada ereção, bem como a já antecipável ansiedade em relação ao seu desfecho. Nada contra a biblioteca em sim, mas já em relação as pessoas…

A ruiva logo se ocupou em acariciar o recém formado volume que, preso pela calça e pela cueca, crescera pela lateral da coxa de James.

Lilian, a inocente.

Pfff…

Era Lilian, _a maníaca_, que controlava a situação. Passou a respirar fundo, adotando essa estratégia como a melhor a ser tomada. A experiência, até o momento, era meramente sensitiva, já que o rapaz não ousava olhar para o lado. O que fazer era um dilema hamletiano. Interrompê-la ou correr o risco do flagra? Eis a questão. Enquanto o rapaz lutava para reagir de forma sensata, os dedos da ruiva se tornavam cada vez mais ávidos. Após percorrerem incansavelmente a extensão de seu membro, lhe deram trégua, dirigindo o ataque para o zíper da calça, que logo foi aberto. James sofria em agonia lenta, sabendo que por mais que desejasse, ela não poderia fazer movimentos para além disso. A tortura da discrição opera de forma maligna: enfeitiça e seduz no campo psicológico, criando possibilidades que são frustradas e depois criadas de novo; enquanto no físico desenvolve apenas o necessário para capturar sua vítima, para fazê-la querer mais. E ele aprendia essa lição da pior forma possível. Ainda mais pelo fato de que Lily resolvera criar novos precedentes na relação. Especialmente pelo fato de fazê-lo em um lugar público.

"Ah, mas que se foda", foi a brilhante conclusão do Monitor Chefe frente a todos os estímulos.

James esticou sua perna e se inclinou para frente, dando espaço para Lily mover sua cueca para o lado, libertando completamente seu membro enrijecido. O tato frio da menina não freou de forma alguma sua ereção, e os toque de seus dedos logo se tornaram um abraço que, muito discretamente, passou a se movimentar ritmicamente. Julgando de forma franca, ele mal sabia que era possível fazer aquilo apenas com o movimento do pulso. Como diabos ela mantinha o braço imóvel? Outro arrepio percorreu sua espinha. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Aquilo realmente estava acontecendo.

Pensou nas possibilidades do flagra. Pelo menos nesse sentido, ao seu lado direito estava a parede, e atrás, uma estante de Criaturas Mágicas – matéria de livros pouco requisitados. Não, se fosse para ser flagrado, seria pelos seus próprios amigos. De alguma forma, a conclusão não foi o incentivo esperado. Mas em comparação, era infinitamente melhor do que a flagra ser protagonizada pela Madame Pince. A ideia da bibliotecária escandalizada cruzou sua mente como um raio, deixando-o estarrecido. Imediatamente olhou em direção ao balcão da biblioteca. Lá estava ela. Observando. Os olhos fixos, apertavam-se para focalizar melhor a vista. Em sua direção. James assistiu a mulher sair do balcão e se dirigir para a mesa. Engoliu em seco, curtindo uma onda de prazer súbita. Foi bom ter estudado em Hogwarts. Pela metade do caminho, entretanto, ela se virou e entrou em um corredor de estantes. Exalou o ar que havia prendido em sua respiração em uma mistura de êxtase e alívio.

A sua frente, Sirius dormia. Ao lado dele, Marlene desenhava qualquer coisa em um pergaminho. James notou, ou o restante de sua capacidade cognitiva que não havia sido desabilitada, que a menina tinha três pintinhas em forma de triângulo no lado esquerdo do rosto, próximas ao maxilar. Fechou os olhos, controlando a respiração, a medida em que outro espasmo lhe trespassou. Emmeline havia levantado no meio tempo, e sua cadeira jazia vazia. Remo lia concentrado algum pergaminho, aluado de seu redor. De repente, sua boca estava seca. Passou à sua namorada, finalmente. Ela estava em sua mesma posição, com a diferença que neste momento sua atenção era toda a mão boba. Seus olhos observavam em um misto de curiosidade e malícia o que seus dedos desenrolavam. Distraída, mordia levemente os lábios. Os olhares se encontraram, e os lábios da ruiva se curvaram num sorriso matreiro.

James sentiu a necessidade de falar algo, mas além de não saber o que falar, temeu quebrar o frágil equilíbrio ali estabelecido. "Lily, eu te amo, mas você enlouqueceu?", seus olhos perguntaram. Mas seja pelo fato dela não ser versada na leitura de pupilas, ou seja porque simplesmente se absteve de responder, não houve resposta. Os olhos da menina giraram de súbito, sua mão apertando firme seu membro, interrompendo qualquer movimento. Ele seguiu o olhar dela. Emmeline sentava novamente na mesa com três novos livros. A colega girou rapidamente o olhar pela mesa, em um arroubo de tensão, e encontrou os olhos de James por um breve instante – um jorro extra de adrenalina foi bombeado no sangue do rapaz -, mas não percebeu nada, entretanto.

Assistiu a menina voltar aos livros e arrumar a echarpe que sempre usava. Lily, como se reclamasse da momentânea desatenção, esfregou o polegar em sua glande. Um espasmo naturalmente mais forte o tomou de surpresa, no que a ruiva reprimiu uma risada. Respirou fundo e imaginou se ela teria algum tipo de critério para antecipar o momento de seu orgasmo. Provavelmente descobriria na hora. Não que ele desejasse encerrar as sensações. Pelo contrário. Se não morresse no flagra, pensou, morreria no êxtase. O que de fato não conseguia era harmonizar as duas percepções conflitantes: das pequenas ondas de prazer que aturdiam seus sentidos, que fazer com a paranoia de ser pego em plena atividade sexual na biblioteca?

Olhou novamente para Lily antes de fechar os olhos. Ela havia voltado o rosto para o livro. O perfil dela continuou flutuando em sua imaginação, enquanto um formigamento conhecido anunciava que o orgasmo não demoraria. Pensou em suas pernas, a tez alva marcada por sardas. "De bobas minhas mãos não têm nada", a voz dela cruzou sua cabeça. Seu coração já não palpitava em seu peito, e sim na mão da ruiva. Inspirou antevendo o que aconteceria…

"James!", Marlene chamou, cortando seu iminente orgasmo. A mão de Lily, como um pássaro assustado, voou silenciosa para o colo da dona.

"Hmm?", foi sua reação, ainda zonzo pela velocidade que o evento se desdobrava.

"Quer olhar? Preparei quatro modelos diferentes…", a menina empurrou em sua direção um pergaminho, e desatou a explicar as formas de defesa que pensara para a partida. Com uma mão, puxou para si os desenhos táticos. Com a outra, buscou, com discrição, retornar ao código adequado de vestimenta. Lily, reparou, se levantava.

"Onde você está indo?", Emmeline perguntou.

"Para o banheiro. Se não jogar uma água na cara, vou acabar como o Sirius", respondeu naturalmente.

Remo e Emmeline riram. Marlene ainda explicava. Sirius ainda dormia. E James poderia jurar que a ruiva havia lhe piscado o olho antes de sair.


End file.
